reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Crazed Demon Cave
Crazed Demon Cave was one of the ten great fierce areas in Northern Plains. Appearance Above View On the ground of flat yellow soil, there was a huge cave, Crazed Demon Cave. The surroundings of the cave were a circular shape, spanning hundreds of kilometers. There was a thick rainforest in the cave, having both yellow and green colors. Closer View The Crazed Demon Cave was bigger in the vision and completely shrouded by the rainforest in the cave. The rainforest's environment was humid and had moist air enveloped throughout. The branches of the trees were thick and large, and sunlight was very intense. The vines were hanging on the tree trunks, or intertwining on them. Layers Crazed Demon Cave had 7th layers : # The 1st layer was rainforest, there were many life forms including desolate beasts living in the rainforest. # The 2nd layer was an incredibly hot land of burning rocks. A large amount of rocks were piled up together, big and small, the large ones were like huge elephants, the small ones were like pebbles. # The 3rd layer was covered in white fog, the fog was produced by the cloud bamboo, it was a special bamboo that could created endless fog. Inside the fog, there were a large number of "Fog Gu" and large fierce beasts. There is also a city in the fog, known as "Fog City". # Unknown # Unknown # The 6th layer have a small valley. # The place of 7th layer was bright with glorious lights, all sorts of colors were emanated from the rocks, soil, and grass. The lights that emanating from rocks and etc. were the Quasi-Rank 9 immortal materials, these immortal materials have the chaotic Dao Marks inside, thus they cannot be used. The Dao Marks in the 7th layer were extremely dense, it is not just emitting the lights of Dao Marks, there is almost a state of a battlefield killer move, moving in the 7th layer were extremely difficult and dangerous, if the Gu Immortals didn't have a method to move inside the 7th layer, they might suffered from a bad tragedy. # Unknown # Unknown The 7th to 9th layers, not even the Three Crazed Demon Eccentrics dare to enter the bottom three layers casually, it is too dangerous. Background The Crazed Demon Cave was filled with demonic sounds, any life forms and other Gu Immortals would become crazy uncontrollably after they hear the demonic sounds, they even losing all their senses and died in the end. In history, even a Rank 8 Gu Immortal had lost their reasoning because of it and became a lunatic. Environment Crazed Demon Cave was a special place, demonic sounds often played, causing Dao Marks to become chaotic and all immortal materials to become useless. Because of the special environment, any Gu Immortals that was inside Crazed Demon Cave could not connect to Treasure Yellow Heaven at all. Life Forms The life forms in Crazed Demon Cave, be it flying birds or land-based beasts, even Gu Worms and plants have no value. When they died, their corpses cannot be sold in Treasure Yellow Heaven, because the Dao Marks in their bodies are completely chaotic. Origin Part 1 (Seek Eternal Life) The Crazed Demon Cave was created by Limitless Demon Venerable singlehandedly. During in his later years, he pursue the secrets of eternal life. He refined the legendary Derivation Gu, he hid inside Crazed Demon Cave and did experiments and Gu Refinements on it, hoping to reach a breakthrough. However the result about it was still unknown, no one knows. Part 2 (Super Gu Formation) The demonic sounds inside Crazed Demon Cave were the result of Limitless Demon Venerable’s super Gu Formation. His motive was not to make all the living beings go crazy, that was only the side effect, his true motive was to cause changes in the Dao Marks in their bodies, to create brand new Dao Marks. Reference These are following up conversation regarding the Crazed Demon Cave, and how the Three Crazed Demon Eccentrics want to try to obtain the fruits of Limitless Demon Venerable’s labor. The Three Crazed Demon Eccentrics went through hundreds of years without much progress in the Crazed Demon Cave, they could only recruit new people to help. Chu Du was their target, and Chu Du thought that Fang Yuan was suitable, because of Reckless Savage Demon Venerable’s true meaning, Chu Du felt that he was going to sustain his cooperation with Fang Yuan for a long time, they had to obtain deeper connections. Thus, Chu Du gave the Three Crazed Demon Eccentrics’ token to Fang Yuan and asked him to find them. Among the three eccentrics, Not Immortal and Pang Shan saw Chu Du’s intent, thus they were very warm to Fang Yuan.